Doomsweek 2016
Doomsweek is a disaster that occured from July 19th - July 26th in Club Penguin. The cause of the disaster was Herbert when he used his Doomsweek Device. Day I Alex Stevenson, Colarondo, Greenie Oswald, Rookie and Morgan Antarctica were sitting in the SFCP. Greenie was drinking hot chocolate and checking the Club Penguin Times while the other four were in a conversation. "The last of the mess from the portals has been cleared up" said Morgan. "We still haven't any idea what to do with the floating fish so for now they're in the Unknown Section in the laboratories at Gariwald Industries". Rookie still looked slightly depressed. "If I hadn't given that thing to Gary none of this would've happened" he said sadly. "Cheer up, Rookie" said Greenie taking another sip of hot chocolate. "We all make mistakes. Nobody's mad at you". He flipped another page of his newspaper and continued reading. Narvy entered the room holding what looked like a computer with all sorts of gadgets attached and coming out of it. "I've been picking up weird signals somewhere around underground...near the Mine Shack" he said double checking the computer and typing in something. "I'm also going to investigate why the drill isn't working. I will return shortly" he said and left still carrying the device. Morgan stood up to leave too. "Well, I'm heading home. A lot has happened this year so we'd better be ready if anything does happen again" he said leaving through the exit. "The newly named 'Crystal of Chaos' has been safely stored away and out of reach from anyone who tries to steal it" said Colarondo opening a Lemon flavoured Fizzlepunch can and draining half of it. "I'd better return home" he said getting up and leaving. "Besides, I haven't watched all the episodes of 'Full Igloo' yet" he said. "Call my spyphone if you need my help". Meanwhile, Freddie Green, Jerry Oz and Ace Starbeak were all riding their skateboards around the Skate Park. "Hey! Have you ever done this before?" said Jerry speeding down the half-pipe and doing a double spin in mid-air before speeding down again. "That? Easy!" said Ace speeding down. "You should try-AAAGGGGHHH!!!" he yelled. Freddie and Jerry both turned in time to see him speed off the ramp nearly at the top. Ace flew threw the air, still screaming and fell through some trees near the park and roll over through a bush and into the forest. The other 2 both rushed to try and find him. They found him kneeling on the floor in front of a second bush. "Ace!" said Freddie. "What happened? That was really some move you did..." began Freddie. "Sssh!" said Ace. He was staring through a gap in the bush. "Come here and look! But quietly!" he whispered. The other 2 crawled over and peered in through the bushes. Voices could be heard on the other side. "....And if the plan goes well, which I'm sure it will, the RPF will succeed!" said a voice. Freddie gasped silently and the other 2 signalled to him to keep it down. 2 penguins on the other side of the bush were talking to each other. They froze when Freddie gasped. They both looked around the find the source of the noise. "Must be the wind again. You start expecting to hear weird things and hallucinations when you think you're going to get caught" the other penguin muttered. The pair began talking again. One of the penguins was purple and had a puffle bandanna on his head. He wore glasses and a suit and bow tie. The other who was talking, was wearing exactly the same things except a tie instead of a bow-tie and a fedora with a red stripe. Now, they could see that the talking penguin had something written on his arm that his sleeve was covering every now and then, they caught flashes of what was under it until they could all make out what was under it: 713. The trio had never seen any of the 2 penguins before. Jerry tried to move to get a closer look when he stepped on a twig which snapped. He suddenly felt everything inside him turn icy and his heart started beating extra fast. The 2 penguins started coming for the bush where they where and the trio grabbed their skateboards and bolted out of the area. When they got to the University, they sped off on their skateboards at top speed stopping at the Pizza Parlour. They were all breathing extremely fast and sweating. "Did you have to do that?" asked Freddie. When they were sure they had lost the penguins, they made their way down to the Ice Cream Parlour in the Community Center to eat ice cream. "What do you think they were doing?" said Ace. "Dunno. But if they didn't want to be heard they were unlucky when we came in the listen" said Freddie taking another scoop out of his strawberry flavoured ice cream. "What do you think that 713 guy was talking about?" said Jerry. "Remember he said something about the 'RPF'? What d'you think that is?" A flash of light and a deep rumbling sound came from outside. "Whatever it was, we'd better get home before that storm gets to us" said Ace. The trio picked up their skateboards, paid the bill for the ice cream and sped of for home. Freddie was riding home on his surfboard. What could possibly be the RPF? he thought. Who was that 713 penguin? He continued to ride home when a blinding flash of light and a deafening crack made Freddie cover his eyes. A huge dark burn seared into the ground was exactly where he was seconds ago. Freddie had no time to think of what was the cause of this when another thunderclap could be heard in the distance and he quickly sped off home. Morgan Antarctica had been at home when he'd heard thunder and lightning strike just meters away from his window. The reason he'd been watching carefully was because it had struck 4 times in a row. This had been it's 4th strike. How could this be possible? he thought. This couldn't have been a coincidence... He grabbed his Lightning-Proof Umbrella 3000 (Gary's invention) and headed out. Sure enough, lightning suddenly began zapping at exactly where he was a few seconds ago. Penguins were screaming and running in all directions while lightning chased them and hit the floor which was marked every few feet with burns. Another penguin holding a Lightning-Proof Umbrella 3000 was running through the crowd of rushing penguins: Colarondo. He saw Morgan and came towards him. "I saw lightning strike the pavement in front of a few penguins" he said watching the sky. "Then it happened again, and again, and again. Couldn't have been a coincidence, right? Someone must be controlling the weather or something". Thunder rumbled from above and a blinding light flashed as lightning hit their umbrellas. "Good thing that these work" said Morgan checking the top of the umbrella to see it look wet but still unnaturally very clean and unburned. "If it hadn't we'd be penguin pizza by now". Gary, Dot and Captain Green were also using Lightning-Proof Umbrellas and were directing penguins to safe routes and roads away from where the lightning could possibly strike. The Nightclub was now on fire while fire trucks were coming to spray it down with hoses. "The lightning's struck practically everywhere" said Dot. "Wait!" said Captain Green. "What's that?" he said pointing to a gap in the clouds that hung over right behind the Coffee Shop. "Impressive work, Captain!" said Gary excitedly. "Gadzooks! Someone must be controlling the whole thing right there..." he said. "And probably didn't want to get struck by lightning" said Dot finishing the sentence. "Incredible...Who could've made such a machine?" said Gary. "I find it strange how so many penguins were to terrified to stop and see that" said Colarondo. They walked behind the Coffee Shop to see a huge white polar bear smiling evilly and pulling levers and pushing buttons and was accompanied by a small red crab who was clicking it's claws. "HERBERT!" they all said together. Herbert stopped controlling the device he was using and smiled evilly. "Mwahahahaha!" he cackled. "You didn't even notice me stealing the power source from the drill in the mine when you were too tangled in your portal problems!" he said. "That helped me power this device while I hooked it up to the Coffee Shop's power source (nobody saw me do that either they thought it was just the storm that I made of course,) and finally built my machine!" he said with another evil laugh. He pulled a lever and a cage right above them came descending down on them but Colarondo was too quick for him and created a force field to block the cage. "Too late, Secret Fools of Club Penguin! I've already gotten away with my big plans!" he said taking a huge battery while pulling a few levers at the same time. Colarondo managed to shake the shield off while Herbert escaped. "He's gone!" said Captain Green. "That's not what matters now. What matters is that we find out what his 'big plans' are for us and what he just did to the machine" said Morgan. "It looks like he's activated the alternate power source" said Gary examining the machine. The storm seemed to worsen while Herbert had escaped. It was now pouring with rain and the clouds darkened. Lightning was now heard every few seconds while blinding flashes illuminated the area. Gary was still trying to fix the machine. "I'm afraid it'll take more than a few minutes to locate the alternate power source" he said standing back and looking at the machine. All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed and a huge thunderclap exploded above them as suddenly, the machine was struck and let out a burst of energy and white-hot sparks as the agents were lifted off the floor. Day II Agent92966, Norman Zed and Greenie Oswald were back at the SFCP base. Greenie, who was reading his newspaper was flipping through the pages slowly. They had both recently found the faces of Gary, Dot, Colarondo, Morgan Antarctica and Captain Green along with other penguins on the front page of the Club Penguin Times headlined: "Thunderstruck: 16 Penguins were the unfortunate victims of yesterday evening's storm also involving and explosion that injured the well-known Dot the Disguise Gal, Gary the Gadget Guy, Captain Green and various others". Agent92966 had returned from the hospital to visit Colarondo, who had been one of his father's best friends. "I managed to see everyone else along the way" said Agent92966 sitting down. "They've said Herbert's up to something. They saw him yesterday and that he was the cause of the storm" said Agent92966. "Speaking of which, I don't think the storm is getting any better" said Greenie. "And where do you think Herbert is?" he asked. "I've no idea" said Agent92966. "But, more importantly, where's Narvy? He hasn't returned yet..." he was saying but Greenie was watching the monitors that displayed what happened around the island. "What's wrong?" Agent92966 asked. "The CPN said we'd be having a week of clear skies and sunny days" he said still watching the screens. "Yesterday was raining, and the lightning was attacking penguins like crazy" he said still looking and then he pointed at them. "And now look. It's snowing". KadenBoi8 was drinking hot chocolate in the Coffee Shop when it started snowing and suddenly, the temperature dropped what he thought seemed like a few hundred degrees. Ash Atompenguin, who had been drinking grape flavoured Fizzlepunch was also confused by the temperature and even more when he discovered that his soda had been frozen solid. "What's going on here?" he asked wiping the window which had suddenly been covered with mist. Outside, at least half a foot more snow had covered the ground which penguins were now struggling to find shelter and taking cover near by. "It hasn't been like this since...Herbert took over..." said Jimmy Antarctica who had also been in there. Just then, a great, crunching sound could be heard and a metal gear rolled out. 4 penguins at the Smoothie Smash stand were standing there and some of them were shaking their heads and scratching them. One of them was Bambadee. Kaden came over to see what was the cause. The conveyor belt was also on the floor and so was most of the gears. "It must've got stuck when the temperature dropped" explained Bambadee. "Juice was dripping over the side and probably got frozen inside the machine. We tried taking it apart to get a closer look but it wouldn't budge. So we tried pulling it off but we must've pulled too hard. The whole thing fell apart!". Kaden looked around the entire Coffee Shop. The waitress that was serving coffee was confused when suddenly the coffee that was supposed to be pouring out of the jug was not coming out. Just then, Aunt Arctic and Harold Lane came down from upstairs along with a few other CP Times workers. "Has the temperature suddenly dropped?" asked Aunt Arctic. "What happened?" she asked looking around. "The newspaper machine's engine frozen up or something" said one of the workers. Harold Lane went to the corner of the room and opened a metal box. "Just a minute, I'm going up to try to turn on the heater" he said looking through a book titled Engineering 101 and Engineering For Engineers and heading upstairs. Just then, the lights started to flicker. "I think it's the snowstorm" said Bambadee. "It's done something to the electricity". A few penguins were whispering to each other looking worried. "What if the lights suddenly turn off?" asked one of the CPT workers. Just then, the lights completely turned. A few penguins screamed and others made audible gaps. Some penguins started to panic but after a few seconds, the lights turned back on and suddenly the room started to fill with heat. Harold Lane came back down the stairs after a few seconds wearing a coat and shivering and covered in snow. "I-I managed t-to f-f-fix the l-lights" he said still shivering. "A-Although i-it's r-real c-cold on the rooftop! I also m-managed to turn on the h-heater but e-every-everything should be fine now". Many penguins seemed happy that the lights were back and the heater was on. Many penguins started ordering hot chocolate. "I think you were right, Jimmy" said Bambadee drinking hot chocolate. "This is just starting to feel like when Herbert took over". When most penguins seemed warm enough, they left quickly home before night fell. When KadenBoi8, Jimmy Antarctica and Ash Atompenguin were ready, they began to leave when he got a message on his phone. Suneroo, Ernie Jasons and Jimmy's sister Kaitlin were trapped in the building beside them, The Nightclub and the door would not open and the entrance through the speaker was frozen. They both quickly rushed outside. Outside was freezing. Kaden could barely feel anything as the blizzard continued. "The door really is stuck!" said Jimmy trying to pull it upwards. "Step aside" said Ash taking something out of his pockets. It was a bottle of hot sauce. "If it won't thaw, we'll make it thaw!" he said squeezing the bottle. A jet of blazing hot sauce shot out of the end and all over the edges of the door. Suddenly, the door shuddered and opened automatically. The ice had melted. Penguins instantly began rushing out. Bambadee had come out of the Coffee Shop at that exact time and was pleased to see Suneroo. Kaitlin and Ernie were now out. "Thanks for saving us" said Ernie. "We would've been trapped there if it wasn't for you guys". Shadowpenguin was leaping around Club Penguin. He had never seen such weather like this...Even the snow ninjas couldn't have possibly wanted to create a storm so powerful it nearly froze Club Penguin! He was sure that he'd seen Ninjakrab scuttling around the cove and hop away using his ninja skills when he'd seen him. Yesterday for him, it had been strange. Lightning had tried to strike him 3 time in a row. It had done that to everyone...BANG. Another blinding flash and a huge bolt of lightning nearly struck him but Shadowpenguin spun around and vanished using his Shadow abilities and reappeared 7 fee away. That definitely wasn't normal. No ninja could control lightning...even if it was possible, why would they try to attack others? Suddenly, Shadowpenguin heard a familiar clicking. He leapt onto a tree and observed. Ninjakrab was now down below with a few other penguins. Shadowpenguin recognized 2 of them when he'd been fighting alongside the SFCP on secret missions. One of them he recognized as Patrick Penguintague Jr. the son of the Gangsta Corp top agent and criminal, Patrick Penguintague who was now safely behind bars. The other he recognized as Cyrus Kode, the hacker and infiltrator of the EPF base who stole many useful files and information the help the RPF. All of them were crowded around Ninjakrab. "Good, very good" said a different voice that Shadowpenguin hadn't heard before. A polar bear that looked a lot like Herbert emerged out of the trees. But it was not. Suddenly, he recognized the polar bear. It was Robert P. Bear, the villain who hadn't been seen for a long time by the SFCP and the RPF's new recruit. Then, he realized that Ninjakrab had been holding blueprints. "Soon, the plan will be complete" said Patrick Penguintague Jr. "Herbert will like this!". They started to walk away. Shadowpenguin couldn't let them get away. He leapt down from the tree he was hiding behind, did a flip and landed in front of the RPF agents. "You're not going anywhere!" he yelled. "Ninjakrab, the blueprints!" exclaimed one of the agents. Ninjakrab vanished with a small "poof" and was gone. Too late. They had the blueprints. "Out of time, ninja!" said one of the RPF agents. "Soon, the entire island will be in destruction unless all of Club Penguin is handed over to us!". The rest of the agents stepped forward. "Get him!" yelled Robert. Patrick, Cyrus and the other RPF agents charged at Shadowpenguin. Shadowpenguin made a fireball appear out of the air and threw it at the agents. A large "poof" could be heard as fire burned and crackled in front of the agents. They all halted and jumped over or went around the fire to get him while Robert attempted to stamp it out. Shadowpenguin concentrated hard, and when they all came close enough, blasted them all back with a large blast of freezing air. He spun around and reappeared beside one of the agents who shrieked and tried to escape. Shadowpenguin created a small wave of water, threw it at him then used his snow powers to freeze the agent who couldn't move while the others charged at him. Shadowpenguin vanished one of them and made him reappear on top of Patrick who crumbled under his weight "Get...off! You're too...Heavy!" he yelled struggling to get back up. Shadowpenguin created fire again and blasted 3 agents with it. Their clothes caught fire and they screamed and panicked. "No! Stop panicking, you fools!" yelled Robert. Shadowpenguin blasted him back with a jet of freezing air. Now all of the agents were busy with something other than him...except..But Shadowpenguin didn't have time to think about it because out of nowhere, someone punched him, hard in the head and he fell to the ground, dizzy and unconscious. Cyrus smirked and laughed. "Nice shot, Cyrus" said Patrick. "That was a close one" said Cyrus. "I will admit that his skills weren't bad at all. A few more seconds and he would have had us all. All right everyone, clear up, we don't want any pesky, nosy agents coming into the scene and seeing what happened here" he said while Patrick attempted to hammer at the penguin frozen in ice. Day III Agent92966 was in the Coffee Shop. It was now 2 days since Narvy's mysterious disappearance. Dan The Disguise Dude had said that someone had broken into his lab while Narvy was away last night. What was more, Club Penguin seemed to be getting colder by the minute. Lucky that the Coffee Shop had heating he thought. He took out his copy of Club Penguin Times and began to read. Narvy's disappearance was on the front page of the newspaper and was also on the CP News channel the previous night. He decided that it have to end and that he would go and find Narvy himself. Morgan Antarctica, Colarondo, Dot, Gary and Captain Green would be out of the hospital in 3 days but Agent92966 decided he'd go out and find Narvy even if they weren't back yet. He stepped outside the Coffee Shop. It was freezing. The snow hadn't gone, it was still half a foot higher. Suddenly, it was now a foot higher that day. Snow was being cleared up by snowploughs that were travelling around the island and clearing things up. Snow was still falling while Agent92966 made his way to the Mine. When he got there, he heard a car engine. Harrison Petronas, Alex Stevenson and Sally Zooks were in a EPF spy car with the nameplate now changed to SFCP15. They got out of the car. "Looks like you're not the only one who thought they'd go after Narvy" said Alex. "Alex told us Narvy said that he'd go to the mine to try and pick up some sort of signal" said Sally. "Lucky I brought this then" said Agent92966 taking out his Spy-o-scope, a handy invention especially when tracking trails, covered footprints, camouflaged objects, invisible objects and the useful ability to see through walls and objects. He aimed it at the floor and looked through it. After a moment, he turned back to them. "Yeah, there are definitely flipper marks" he said. "A whole lot of them" he said. "I mean, imagine how many penguins enter the mine through that entrance. Narvy might not have even come here". Harrison considered for a moment"Well, we could still go in and try. I think we'll have to take the tracks. The stairs will be extra slippery with the snow coming through" said Harrison. They all waddled through the entrance and into the deep, dark mine. "Why are the lamps all out?" asked Alex taking out a torch. "Must've gone out because of this extremely cold weather it froze the controls" said Sally. "Either way, it is kinda creepy with the lights out". They continued to walk down the deep, dark, earthy passage along the tracks where the minecarts ran until they came to the end. They had finally reached the end of the track. The lamp at the end of the mine was lit but the black puffle that was usually there wasn't. Nothing seemed to be happening until someone said: "Well, well, well...Look who else fell for our bait". All 4 agents turned to the source of the voice. It was the RPF hacker, Cyrus Kode. Then, more sounds of flippers could be heard. Agent Snappy and other RPF agents came from the direction of the gold mine while more came from the direction of the pool. Stein Octopi and Jake Jenkins came from behind them suddenly and Ninjakrab and Dr Jackson crawled down from the stairs followed by more RPF agents. They were surrounded. "Where's Narvy?" exclaimed Alex. Several of the agents laughed. "TELL US!" he yelled again. Stein Octopi cackled evilly. "Where is Narvy?" said Sally. "I ask only one thing of you then we can tell you" said Cyrus. "How about we make a deal? You run along to the Director and tell him to stay out of our way and get a few things that we need. Then we can tell you what we know". Several more agents smirked. "Or, if you don't we imprison you instead and we'll do it ourselves". Agent92966 checked again they were still surrounded. "Why?" he said angrily. "And how are we supposed to know you aren't lying?". Several of the RPF agents stopped laughing. "And even if we agree you'll just kindly let us run away while you carry on with your evil plans? I don't think so". Cyrus thought for a moment "So you'd rather not leave us alone then?" he asked. "Why would we?" said Harrison. Cyrus thought for another moment. "So be it" he said bitterly. "Seize them!" Agent Snappy shouted as all the agents charged at them. Either way, it wasn't easy at all. Agent92966 was taking on 4 agents at once and trying to punch each of them while dodging. Sally was taking on Ninjakrab and Stein Octopi and was missing every punch they were throwing at her. Harrison and Alex were fighting the rest. So far, 12 agents were knocked out except for Stein Octopi, Ninjakrab, Cyrus Kode, Agent Snappy and 2 others. Cyrus was dodging every move and managed to punch Alex directly in the face who staggered back and shrieked in pain. Stein Octopi punched him hard in the stomach and shoved him back into the minecarts which clanged as Alex hit it and fell, unmoving. "NO! ALEX!" said Agent92966 getting revenge on Stein by making him trip and pin him to the ground while Sally Zooks managed to tase him causing him to shake and remain still. Agent Snappy hammered Agent92966 hard in the head several times until he was on the floor but was luckily and unexpectedly, handcuffed from behind by Harrison Petronas who also managed to sneak behind Cyrus Kode and knock him out. Agent92966 was now out cold from Agent Snappy's attack. Ninjakrab was the only one left. He dodged and swiftly ran out of the way whenever the two left standing tried to attack him. Just then, he snatched Harrison's spyphone and teleported the others away and scuttled up the stairs. "That crab is hard to catch!" said Harrison furiously. "We'll catch them all next time, though that's not what matters" said Sally Zooks. They managed to reawaken the two other agents and drive back through the snow back to the Travel Lounge, unsuccessful at tracking down Narvy. "And we still haven't found a clue about what the RPF might do next" muttered Alex. Meanwhile, the Oz Triplets, Harry, Han and Nathan were having a snowball fight at Companion Island when they could hear someone chatting behind some trees. "What's that?" asked Harry. "Maybe it's the Sasquatch?" asked Nathan. "I do remember Jerry telling me about some RPF penguins chatting in the woods" said Han tossing a snowball at Harry. "Let's go check it out" said Harry. They crawled behind the trees and looked. Two penguins wearing matching black and white striped shirts and they both had a bandanna around their heads. "Hey, look" said Harry. "Looks like someone's up to no good". Han looked closer "Yeah" he said "Nobody goes troublemaking on this island except us!". "We should do something about it" said Nathan. "I know" said Harry. "If they want trouble, here it comes!" he said picking up a snowball. "Gather more! We'll ambush them". The triplets managed to gather enough snowballs and started throwing as much as possible. The two RPF agents tried to run for cover but were still hammered with snowballs and eventually gave up and ran away. The triplets laughed at their victory when suddenly, 4 penguins were surrounding them and they stopped laughing immediately. "Looks like you 3 shouldn't have messed with the RPF!" said one of them. "Get them!". But then, out of nowhere, Owen Snowski shoved one of the penguins, hard into the other and they both collapsed. KadenBoi8 punched the one who was speaking away from the triplets who took their chance and threw more snowballs at the last one while Owen fought him. They found some rope near the Surf Shack and used it to tie the 4 penguins around a tree. "That should hold them long enough until the police arrive" said KadenBoi8. "Thanks for the help" said Harry. "If it wasn't for you we'd probably be penguin pizza by now!". "Lucky I picked up a few things from my uncle" said Kaden. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Jerry was right" said Han. "About an organization called RPF being up to something. The lightning and the snow...but of course it's great for snowball fights!". Kaden stopped and so did Owen. "The RPF are back?" he asked. "Well...yeah, at least that's what my brother Jerry said" said Han. "Well, if they're back, we've got to do something!" said Owen. "But who are the RPF and what are they up to?" asked Nathan. "The RPF is a secret organization working to takeover Club Penguin and help Herbert" said Kaden. "Well, we'll have to find them then" said Harry. "Where should we go looking...Hey, wait a minute, what's happened to the sky?". The sky was now dark as if it was already night. "What are they doing this time?" asked Han. "Whatever it is, what's going to happen next is nothing good" said Owen. Just then, thunder rumbled from above and another blinding flash lit up the island. "NOOOO! NATHAN!" yelled Harry. Nathan was on the floor with most of himself burned and blackened and his hair greatly darkened by the lightning and was now a dark grey. Smoke was coming off of his back. Harry had a few burns on his shirt and his hair was now untidy because of the lightning. "Hey! Look at my hair! Hahaha! Wha-" Han had been laughing at his hairstyle when he saw Nathan on the floor, gasped loudly and immediately stopped. "We'll have to get him to the hospital. This isn't good" said Kaden. Meanwhile, Shadowpenguin awoke to find himself behind bars. He had only just remembered what happened. "Woken up, have you?" said a voice. Shadowpenguin turned to see who it was: Agent Snappy. "On Tuesday, were going to show all of Club Penguin what's going to happen if they don't surrender the island to us. "And if we don't?" said Shadowpenguin angrily. Someone laughed. Another RPF agent stepped closer to the jail cell. "Then, if you don't, us RPF agents will show everyone the power of Oxy—" "DON'T TELL HIM WHAT WE'RE UP TO!" exclaimed Agent Snappy. The RPF agent immediately stopped talking and looked incredibly frightened. "If he escapes, he'll tell all his agent friends what were going to do and the plan will not work!" he said in an irritated voice. Shadowpenguin had an idea. "Yeah...yeah maybe I will escape and do just that!" he said triumphantly. Agent Snappy cackled. "Nice try, but these bars do not break when frozen and melting it will not be so easy for you, the bars are made of a tungsten mixture" he said calmly. "But there is one thing you didn't think of" said Shadowpenguin. He disappeared in a cloud and reappeared behind them. "Shadow is something I mastered too" he said, smiling. "What!? No! GET HIM!" screamed Agent Snappy. Several flippers could be heard coming from either side of the room as Shadowpenguin ran. He used his elemental powers again to turn himself into a shadow and sneak past the oncoming penguins. I still need to figure out what they're up to thought Shadowpenguin. He suddenly came to a stop in front of a room with a window which file holders were on top of tables while some were scattered across another table. The file was labelled 'latest secret plans', 'To be done by 26th July' and also marked with 'Confidential'. That must be what they were talking about thought Shadowpenguin. The door however, was locked so Shadowpenguin teleported in using his shadow abilities and grabbed the files. He could hear the distant voices of RPF agents coming closer so he teleported out, turned into a shadow and found the exit. The entire base was inside a cave. He leapt out and ran back through a valley and finally, when he was sure that he'd lost them saw a familiar building in the distance: The Dojo. Meanwhile, Harrison Petronas and Jet Pack Guy were inside the SFCP base, catching up on rumours and any leads to the RPF. "I've flown around the island but still, nothing special" said Jet Pack Guy. "We ran into a couple of RPF agents today, that didn't help, we still couldn't figure out what they were up to". They continued talking when a ninja leapt out of the main entrance and startled them both as the room had been very quiet. "I've figured out what they're up to" said Shadowpenguin. "And I've got the proof" he said handing over the classified files. "The two agents both read it for a few seconds then turned back to Shadowpenguin. "Impressive. We'll have to get Barry, Dr Whizz or Maximus to look at it later..." said Jet Pack Guy. "You know, your skills are really impressive and the agency could really use your help". Shadowpenguin smiled. "I appreciate the offer but I prefer to work as a ninja" he said and left quietly. Day IV "Thanks to Shadowpenguin, we now know what the RPF are up to and have the possible ability to prevent what they're trying to do and hopefully sabotage their plans" said Barry The Gadget Guy. Around 15 agents were crowded around him as he reviewed what the plan was. "But what is their final plan?" asked Alistair Wood. "The final plan as I have analysed the files is to distribute a improved version OxygeneX throughout the island if we don't surrender it" said Barry. Many agents started whispering furiously while others gasped. "And if that every happens" continued Barry. "We will give gas masks out to penguins to avoid inhaling it. And also, thanks to Shadowpenguin, we have located one of the RPF's main bases and we will need 6 volunteers agents to take the base down and Shadowpenguin will direct the squad to the location of the base. Anyone?" Most of the agents put up their hands and soon there was a team of 6: Agent King, Dax Antarctica, Greenie Oswald, Norman Zed, Jet Pack Guy and Phil Green. A squad of backup agents and Shadowpenguin were waiting at the entrance of the SFCP base and they travelled up to the mountain near the Dojo. "There. That's the base" said Shadowpenguin pointing towards the mountains where a small cave entrance was and 2 penguins were standing beside. They continued up to the mountain base when they came to the two penguins guarding the cave entrance. "EPF! Freeze!" said Agent King. The RPF agents guarding the base put their flippers up but slower and they were both smiling. "Too late!" said one of them. "The base has been relocated and you'll never find it this time!" he snickered. Suddenly, the two of them shivered then they both turned slightly bluish and vanished. The agents stood there, shocked. "Holograms" mumbled Dax Antarctica. Phil Green was patrolling the town. The agents that had gone to take down the RPF hadn't returned and the rest of the SFCP was worried they might have been taken hostage as Narvy was believed to be. The Coffee Shop had started selling coffee slightly more hotter than usual due to the cold weather and the heater had been turned on while penguins crowded around inside the shop. Phil headed outside in to the nearly waist-deep snow. Everyone was either inside the buildings, hiding or not willing to show themselves because the Town was empty. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang behind a tree next to the clothes shop and went to go investigate. He stood there, not knowing what made the noise when a cage fell onto him. "Haha!" someone said. Phil turned until he could see some RPF agents with Markus Von Tek among them. "You fell for the trap!" he said evilly. "Just the perfect penguin to test out OyxgeneX on to see if it's ready to use!". Phil was about to say something when penguins came rushing in and Markus and the others scattered. Gino24, Fredrick MacKillian, Isaac Waffle and Jeff Oswald came rushing in. "We were on patrol near the snow forts when we heard it!" said Fredrick looking around to see how to free the cage. Phil spotted a control panel with a lever pointing downwards. Gino24 looked around, saw it and went to turn it upwards when Phil spotted an electrical attachment connected to a spy-phone that the others didn't see. "WAIT! NO, DON'T—" he tried to say but it was too late. Gino24, Phil, Jeff, Fredrick and Isaac were teleported into a dark chamber with an earthy floor. Phil looked around trying to find a way out when he heard someone say: "I see you fell for the trap they were planning". Phil looked in the direction of the voice and as his eyes slowly adjusted he could see 6 bound figures in the room and he suddenly realized exactly who they were. "They got us just after we came to the base, ambushed us" said a voice he recognized as Norman Zed. "How are we going to escape?" asked Gino24. "There's no way out, is there?" he said pacing around the room using his spyphone as a light source. "I've tried using the spyphone, the connection doesn't go through. They must have blocked it. How could we have fell for such an easy trap?". Just then, something that sounded like a radio made them all jump and look for the source until they found a screen on the wall. It lit up and they saw Herbert P. Bear smiling evilly at them all. "Herbert!" they all said together. "HAHAHAHAHA! Finally figured out my plan, did you?" he said gazing at them all "Well, it's going perfectly and nothing will stop me, not even you! You see, this cell you're in is teleport-proof, fireproof, and there's no way you can call for help. In around 90 minutes, your oxygen supply will be completely gone, suffocating you all! Hahahaha! Good luck trying to wriggle out of this one! HAHAHAHA!" and suddenly, the sound of static on a radio was made again and the screen went black leaving the room in darkness once again. "That bear!" said Greenie angrily but Jet Pack Guy was smiling. "That's it! Our oxygen supply! How's it getting in here?" he said looking up to where an air vent was on the ceiling. "We'll escape through the ventilation system!". The agents celebrated in triumph while Jeff helped to cut Jet Pack Guy free using a pocketknife. "We'll take it in turns to use my Jet Pack to get up there" he said. Jet Pack Guy managed to unscrew the vent which air was passing through and the agents took it in turns to fly up there, toss it down to the next agent and watch until Norman Zed said there was nobody left and flew up. "We'll have to find the exit quick though," said Agent King. "As Herbert said, our oxygen supply will run out in about 90 minutes". Meanwhile, large thermometers had been put everywhere around the island just like during Operation: Blackout. Penguins were getting very worried, still as it only very, very rarely it reached low temperatures during the middle of July and had set a record of the lowest temperature in July. Ace Starbeak, Freddie Green and Jerry Oz were sitting in the Ice Cream Parlour discussing news and reading the CP Times. "...and what's more" said Ace flipping to the next page, "There have been disappearances overnight too." he said to worried looks from Freddie and Jerry who nearly dropped his ice cream. "Quenton Gray, Anna Zooks and her brother Austin Zooks disappeared last night. I wonder where they are now?" asked Ace. "Maybe plotting to escape." said Jerry putting his ice cream in a more safer position. "Maybe..." said Freddie, thinking. "What?" asked the other two looking at him. "Maybe...maybe they can't escape...maybe everyone's too afraid of getting captured themselves that they're not going to save them either." He said finally. "What if we're the only ones that can save them?" The other two looked at him for a moment, then Ace burst out laughing. "What, you want us to go and save them?" he said still laughing. "Oh, come on. How do you expect us to do that?" Freddie was still lost in thought for a few seconds before responding. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Events in 2016 Category:RPF Category:SFCP Category:Missions Category:Mysteries